


Inside Voices

by unboundgrimoire



Category: RWBY
Genre: I am so sorry, Masturbation, Oneshot, Other, Underage - Freeform, Underage Masturbation, Voice Kink, cursed story, i should be hanged this is a crime hHH, oscar is a preteen with needs and istg he is by himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundgrimoire/pseuds/unboundgrimoire
Summary: CURSED!!! STORY!!!! I seriously believe in Dad Ozpin to our sweet, precious, baby angel Oscar but this story is not for the fluffiest of hearts!!! I AM SERIOUS DO NOT COME FOR ME, I HAVE WARNED U.Dared to write an OzCar fic;;; Explicit descriptions of masturbation + voice kink turned into this;;; I took voice kink to a whole new level and it has earned me a special place in hell. Set in early Vol. 7.
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Kudos: 15





	Inside Voices

* * *

  
  
  
I thought I was going insane. Everything that I thought that was normal wasn't anymore. Many times in the day I would hear this -voice- in my head, it would go on and on about a past 'I' have and the destiny I had to fulfill. I didn't want that. I made it clear that I didn't want to be what the voice in my head told me to be.

I didn't.

But I'm here now, with a team of Huntsmen and Huntresses pursuing this 'destiny'. At first, I thought this voice wasn't real. It was all in my head after all, but it kept insisting, insisting, that I was the only one. I am the only one who can be 'him'. Something about him burned inside me. It was a desire. It was my own selfish desire.

His voice, it was the bass of his voice. It was endearing, the way he speaks to me, commanding. The way he tells me what I should do, I'm the only one who can hear him.

It's driving me insane.

But he's gone.

He left and I couldn't hear him anymore. He shattered, through me, he told the others how he truly was; a broken man; a terribly ruined man. He made me feel more than I thought I could with his own eyes. Through his world, I found something more than I am. I found him. I found-

"Ozpin--" I woke up feeling a weight on my chest. I was alone, Ruby and the rest had left me the relic to watch over and have been gone. I fell asleep in my room, waiting. I don't know for what or for whom. I lay down, wanting to close my eyes and sleep more. Maybe when I wake up, he would call for me again, like he once did. I shut my eyes, a sigh escaping my lips. I didn't want to think, but all I could hear in my head wasn't my voice, it was his.

It was ringing in my ears, my name, like a melody. Again and again, a symphony of voices. They were low like a tremble. It was hot on my skin. The heat driving me over the edge of what was normal; I felt my body scorch under the covers.

"Oz..." His name falls from my lips like it belonged. There was no use calling out to him. I knew there wasn't. However, my heart was still beating faster and faster in my chest. I could hear it drumming over the tenor voice in my head. 'Oscar Pine. Oscar...'

A voice...

"Oscar."

...that wasn't mine.

"Ozpin?" I sat up in bed, my legs rubbing close and my hand gripping the bed sheets closest to the heat between my legs.

"I-" In the situation I was currently in, I felt my cheeks flush brighter than what the heat brought on.

"I'm s-sorry?" I stuttered questioning if he was aware of my current physical state. He cleared his throat.

"I was only going to check on you for a moment but I couldn't help but notice your... predicament. It's good to be young." He muses in my head. I shake it and hide my face in my hands, I groaned into my palms.

"Please don't mention it, I..." Ozpin hums in thought, even though he was already a part of my mind. His voice was a low murmur.

"I couldn't help but know, Oscar, we are bound in mind and soul." His words were sinking deep; he knows I'm like this because of him. I blinked behind my hands, like it could shield me from the unavoidable truth. I opened my mouth to speak but before I could apologize, he interrupts me.

"I suppose I can help you." My eyes were wide.

"What?" I ask.

"It's no good leaving you like this. It's me you want to hear the most, aren't I correct?" I couldn't breathe; I haven't taken a breath in a while.

"Oscar?" He called for me. I let out the breath I was holding and nods. What's to hide from my own mind?

"Then, touch yourself for me." His voice dropped an octave lower, almost sultry to listen to. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I couldn't stop the rapid beating in my chest anymore.

"Use your hands, come on." I closed my eyes, my hands were shaking but I brought them closer to my arousal. I bit my lower lip before I rested my hand on my crotch. I brought my hand lightly up and down and I twitched at the feeling. It was a lacking feeling. My pants seemed too confined, I felt too stuffy.

Am I really doing this?

"Unbuckle your pants, Oscar." The voice in my head was louder than my own thoughts.

I should stop this.

My hands moved on their own, inching its way to the button and soon my pants were low enough for more access. My briefs were already wet at the peak of my erection. I felt embarrassed at the sight.

I should stop.

I closed my hands and refused to continue, this is wrong.

"Oscar. Listen to me." My attention snapped back to that persuasive voice in my head. I flinched. "Keep your hands moving." It almost sounded like a command. I squeaked a response from his order and continued to pleasure myself through my boxers. I massaged whatever I could in the confines of the underwear. Running my thumb on the head of my erection, my breath hitched. Even that wasn't enough. I removed my briefs on my own volition.

My hands didn't feel like it were mine. Through my closed eyes, I could see him in my mind, a man, standing in front of me like an image from a mirror I don't recognize. A face that I couldn't see. He was looming over me. He was staring at me.

"Your hands have slacked." He tells me. I move my fingers start from the base to the tip, pumping my erection at a steady pace. I could feel how wet I've become from how easily I could move my hand.

"Use your other hand to play with the head, come on now." He orders me once more, I felt like I could melt right there from his sultry tone. Coaxing me to do more, and it felt so good. I reached up and continued pumping the shaft while I played with the head using my thumb rubbing the slit. Every time I would flinch.

"Press the underside of your erection more." His words were leading me to a building pool of pleasure. I gripped it a slightly tighter. Callouses on my palms were rough; the feeling was only accenting the pleasure in different tones.

"You're making a nice noise." I didn't realize I was letting out whimpers and moans, my breath was short and I was responding to his commands like this.

"Lascivious, aren’t you?" My brain was too muddled to realize I was doing it at all. It didn't matter anymore, he was amused and it was worth the embarrassment. I felt the tight coil of pressure in my stomach wind up. I felt the need to finish. My hands move faster at the thought.

I am so close.

"Not yet." His voice resounded in my head and I whined. My hands abruptly stop despite my need to release.

"I-I'm close-"

"You'll listen to me, right Oscar?" For a minute that passed us by, I couldn't will myself to move. I felt the heat settle again and I whimpered when I heard him tell me to go again. The heat kept rising every time I brushed against the soft tender areas of my erection. I was breathing roughly on every stroke. I didn't realize I had sunk face down on to the mattress, my chest was heaving against the bed. I buried my head into the pillow below me. The compromising position I was in, my head down and my ass in the air felt bad but incredibly good when my hands brushed against my inner thigh.

"Do you want to come, Oscar?" He asks me once.

"Nn... please don't make me beg..." I managed to mutter through labored breaths. I groaned when I felt myself near.

"No need to, all you have to do is ask." He responds. I felt a smile as his figure loomed over me in my head space. I felt closer to completion, just as my head was too muddled by pleasure to think, I hear him again.

"Oscar." My hands stop and I whined again.

"Please, may I come now?" I shook with desire to end it. My body has never felt this sensitive before. It felt so good.

"I want you to say my name." He demands further. My hands were slowly going at an agonizing pace. I couldn't bare it anymore.

"Ozpin, please!" The image in my mind stepped towards me, my disheveled and practically drooling state. He leans over me, as though he were my shadow; As though I was his. His voice seemed to whisper hot against my ear.

"Come for me, Oscar."

With that, my hands quickened to my own desperate pace and with a blinding, sharp, white light, I came in streams. A strangled moan of the end was being muffled by the mattress. There were waves of pleasure crashing inside my oversensitive body.

Coming down from my high was like feeling an external weight bringing my body down. I fell on to the mattress with relief. I felt refreshed and too tired to move. I knew that this won't be the last I will hear him but for now, he had confined himself back in the recess of my mind. What ran through his own conscience, I will never know.

Although I know we'll never meet, you're ever a part of me. That's all we'll ever be.  
  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, no hate please, t'was a dare. I don't support MAPS or Pedophilia and this is an indulgent fic with lots of warnings. 
> 
> I just have a biG thing for voices;; pls forgive;;;;;


End file.
